


Transforming

by shelley (jedi_penguin)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/pseuds/shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla has a blonde and a brunette.  She wants a redhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transforming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Utopianbabie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Utopianbabie).



> Spoilers: “Becoming” I and II, with much of the dialog and action taken directly from those two episodes. Goes significantly AU at that point.
> 
> This was written for 's “Old Skool” ficathon. requested a fluff-free Willow/Drusilla fic from the second season.

Willow sat cross-legged on the table while she watched Giles carefully place candles and rocks around her. She needed to sit quietly so that Giles could set up the circle properly. Or at least, that was the stated reason. In reality, she was seated out of basic necessity: she was so nervous that she wasn’t sure that her legs could hold her.

No, she wasn’t nervous. She was terrified. She, Willow Rosenberg, was fallback girl. If Buffy couldn’t kill Angelus, then it was up to **her** to restore Angel’s soul. And if she failed, then the entire world would be sucked into hell. No pressure there.

When everything was in place and all the candles were lit, Giles came over to her. Leaning close, so no one could hear, he whispered, “It’s alright to be a bit frightened, you know.” He gave a self-deprecating smile, and Willow was reminded that life hadn’t always been kind to Giles. “I wish that I had been a trifle unsure of myself before my first major casting.”

Willow took a deep breath and then tried for her most confident voice. “I’ll be fine.” Unfortunately, her confident voice sounded an awful lot like the squeak of a terrified rabbit.

If Giles was concerned, however, he didn’t show it. He squeezed her shoulder and gave her a kind smile, and suddenly Willow felt much stronger than she had a moment before. She smiled back at him, and he went over to the counter to pick up his book.

As soon as Giles had his book in hand, Willow threw her rocks. To her delight, they fell properly on the very first throw. She nodded to Giles, and he began reading. “ _Quod perditum est, invenietur._ ”

The stones continued to look the way they should (presuming that they had read Ms. Calendar’s notes correctly, and that she, in turn, had the right translations), so it was time for Willow to do her part.

“What is lost, return. Not dead nor not of the living. Spirits of the interregnum I call. Let him know the pain of humanity, gods. Reach your wizened hands to me. Give me the sword—“

Suddenly, the front door of the library flew open, interrupting her chant. Willow whipped her head around and saw at least two vampires in the stacks, one of which was attacking Xander. She had no idea what to do, but Giles made up her mind for her by yelling, “Get out! Go!”

Willow and Cordelia ran for the stairs, following Giles’ directions and trying to block out the sounds of his desperate struggle. Kendra didn’t sound like she was doing much better. When they reached the top, they saw that Xander was holding his own against his vampire, but he was too far away from the stakes to win in the end. Willow started to run into the stacks, but soon noticed that she had left Cordelia behind. Even though every instinct she had was yelling for her just keeping going, to hide in the bookcases and save her own skin, she just couldn’t do it.

She turned around and discovered that the dark-haired girl was just standing there, frozen with fear. “Come on, Cordelia, we’ve got to go, just like Giles told us to. They can’t defend themselves if they’re worried about us.” She started tugging on Cordelia’s arm, pulling her in the direction of her original hiding spot. “Let’s go!” A loud crash made her jump. A bookcase had fallen over, right where she had intended to hide; if she hadn’t come back for Cordelia, she would be a pancake right about now. “Okay, we can’t go that way. But we still have to move, Cordelia. Come ON!”

But they were too late. A vampire was already starting towards Cordelia. The two girls started to run, but Willow didn’t see any way they were going to get out of this one. Luckily she had forgotten about Xander. He threw an unconscious vampire at the one that was chasing them, and they both went down.

Willow turned back to look at her best friend, but he seemed totally focused upon his broken arm. A moment later he proved her wrong, however, for he looked Willow right in the eyes and roared “Go!”

Cordelia screamed and ran for the stacks with Willow following close behind. As they reached the fire exit, however, Willow heard an ominous crash. She grabbed Cordelia’s arm and asked, “Do you suppose we should, ya know, make sure they’re all okay?”

Cordelia shook her head wildly. “Xander told us to go.”

Such cowardice angered Willow, and she started to make a cutting remark, but then she got a look at Cordelia’s eyes. The cheerleader was well and truly terrified. Cordelia wasn’t just being her usual self-centered self; this was honestly too much for her. Willow suddenly felt sorry for the other girl. She smiled gently and said, “You’re right. You go; I’ll follow in a moment.”

Cordelia nodded. “Alright. Be careful, okay, Willow?”

“I will,” Willow assured her. “Now **go**.”

Willow crept back through the stacks. She immediately came across Xander crumpled up on the floor, unconscious or dead. She crawled over, and felt anxiously for a pulse. It was there, weak and thready, but there. A quick examination of Xander’s throat proved that he hadn’t been bitten, and Willow almost let out a cry of relief. He was just pulling a Giles, as the Scoobies always called concussions outside of the Watcher’s hearing.

Suddenly, there is the sound of clapping hands, and they ring out over the embattled library like a canon shot. “Enough!” Willow looked over the railing, and found an odd sight. That crazy girl, Drusilla, was circling Kendra while three vampires stood back and watched. Like Xander, Giles was unconscious (she hoped). Kendra kicked Drusilla, but the dark vampire blocked it easily, as she did a series of punches. In fact, Drusilla seemed able to block everything that Kendra sent her way.

It was clear that Kendra was outclassed in this fight; Willow needed to get to Buffy. Unfortunately, she knocked a book over the edge when she stood up. Never taking her eyes off Kendra, Drusilla called out, “Get her!”

All need for stealth gone, Willow took off for the exit at a run. She made it to the door before the three vampires caught up with her, but they grabbed her before she could open it. They dragged her back through the stacks and down the stairs. When they got back to the main room, Willow was faced with a horrifying sight.

Drusilla had Kendra by the throat and was choking her with one hand while she did some bizarre hypnotizing gesture with her other. “Look at me, dearie,” she crooned.

“Don’t—“ A rough hand over her mouth cut off Willow’s attempt to wake the Slayer up from her thrall. Neither Drusilla nor Kendra appeared to have heard her in any case.

The vampire leaned down, far too close to her neck for comfort, and whispered, “Dru’s playing right now. Don’t interfere, or she’ll make you sorry.” Willow wanted to continue struggling anyway, but her efforts were futile. The creature holding her was simply too strong.

If Drusilla was at all thrown by Willow’s struggles, she certainly didn’t show it. She continued to “Be in my eyes. Be… in me…” Drusilla began swaying to unheard music, and Kendra followed her every moment. Satisfied that she had the Slayer in her thrall, Drusilla suddenly slashed Kendra’s throat with her nails. Kendra grabbed her neck, but it was clear to Willow that she had no hope of stemming the rushing blood. There was just so much of it.

Drusilla wore a creepy little grin as she watched Kendra collapse. Once the dark Slayer was down, Drusilla blew a kiss and sang out, “Night, night! Let's get what we came for, dears.” The cheerful childishness of it all left Willow cold with terror. When Drusilla turned her back on Kendra, however, Willow suddenly remembered to be afraid for herself.

Two of the vampires reached down, grabbed Giles’ arms, and started dragging him towards the doors. The third vampire, the one holding her, called out, “What about her? Do I have time to eat her?”

Dru danced over towards Willow, and the redhead’s terror continued to mount. “Hmm, what do we have here, then? The night didn’t mention you to me, but it should have. Naughty night!”

“No,” Willow squeaked. “Good night. It’s a good night. I’m nobody worth mentioning. Nobody at all, actually.”

“Oh, but dearie, you are.” Drusilla closed her eyes and began dancing to music that only she could hear. “Mmm… Power, oh yes, a lot of power in you. And darkness! Ooh, the fun we could have…”

“I’m not dark,” Willow muttered with irritation.

“Not now, no,” Drusilla conceded. “But you could be. Oh yes. What lovely darkness you have in you, just waiting to come out.”

That statement shocked Willow. Dark? She wasn’t dark! She was a good person. A good person who had helped in the fight against the powers of evil. A good person who was about to **die** to the powers of evil if she didn’t think of a way to escape, or at least stall. “So why don’t you leave me here so I can work on my darkness thing, and you can come find me when I’m just like you.“

Drusilla smiled, and Willow discovered that there were new depths of terror still unplumbed. “Or, I could **make** you dark. I could make you… like me.”

“Uh… you don’t want to do that! No, no you don’t! I’m a nerd, and, and, and… I babble! You don’t want a babbling nerd sidekick for eternity, do you? You and Spike and Angel, you’re all pretty cool; you should have cool sidekicks. I mean, why would you want me?”

Drusilla actually seemed to consider this statement for a moment. “Because your hair is red.”

Willow wasn’t prepared for that answer. “My hair--?”

“Yes,” Drusilla answered lazily. “I have black hair, like the night. Spike has white hair, like the moon. Daddy has brown hair, like a battlefield. But nobody has hair the color of blood.” She seemed rather saddened by this as she began playing with Willow’s hair, letting it fall strand by strand. “Beautiful, beautiful blood…”

With no more warning than that, the dark vampire was lunging at her neck. Drusilla was biting her, tearing the skin and pulling at her very essence. Drusilla was sucking out her blood, and Willow could feel her life and soul slipping away with every last drop. And it **hurt**. Oh dear, sweet God, it hurt.

Just when Willow felt that she couldn’t hold out against the pain for one more moment, Drusilla pushed an arm into her face. The vampire had cut herself and clearly intended Willow to drink. Willow had no such intention, but the other vampire pried her mouth open and forced Drusilla’s blood down her throat.

Willow had split her lip more than once during the course of her Scooby duties and so had tasted blood before. It was warm, and sharp, and slightly sweet. Not a good taste, but yet it was. Blood tasted like life. The dark ichors that were flowing down her palate at the moment in tasted nothing like her own. It was cold, and bitter and oddly stale. Willow thought that Drusilla’s blood tasted of death and desecration, and it occurred to Willow that this was appropriate. Death and desecration would form the entirety of her diet now for the rest of existence. Forever and ever, amen.

And with that thought, Willow’s body expired and her soul departed. Consciousness left soon after.

~*~*~

When Willow regained consciousness (did an anti-Giles), she was totally disoriented, but not so out of it to believe that she was the same person that she had been the day before. She felt different, as if she had undergone some life-altering event. Her hand drifted to her neck, and she smirked. Or perhaps a life- **ending** event would be more accurate.

Following soon upon her discovery that she was dead was the realization that she was ravenously hungry. Before she died that bit of irony might have amused Willow; now, she was too obsessed with her hunger to feel philosophical.

Figuring that vampire senses must be good for something, Willow sniffed the air, hoping to smell a living person. To her surprise, there was somebody close, and that person was already bleeding. Willow got up and went to investigate.

Following her nose, Willow soon discovered a man tied to a chair, blood seeping from rope burns. His head was down, but her sense of smell insisted that he was still alive. Another sniff revealed the man’s identity at the same time her brain labeled the picture before her: it was Giles.

Willow paused. Somehow, she knew that she didn’t want to just eat Giles. No, she wanted to play with him first. While she paused in the shadows, trying to decide what she wanted to do first, she realized that Giles wasn’t alone. Angelus’ voice floated towards her, brimming with false compassion. “You know, I can stop the pain. You've been very brave, but it's over. You've given enough. Now let me make it stop.”

“Now, that’s no fun,” Willow pouted. “I just got here.”

“Willow!” Giles called, sounding both desperate and broken. Willow ignored him, as did Angelus.

“You woke up. ‘Bout time.” Angelus sauntered over towards her, and Willow felt a nervous thrill of pure pleasure floating through her entire being. “I don’t suppose you know how to wake up Acathla, do you Willow?”

Willow draped her arms around Angelus’ neck and smiled. “No, I’m afraid not. Giles researched that while I worked on our backup plan.” This declaration brought another broken moan from Giles, but neither vampire paid him any attention.

“So, Buffy’s without a backup plan now.” Willow smirked, and Angelus leered back. “And this plan was…?”

“Ms. Calendar’s spell. I was supposed to give you your soul back.” Angelus flinched back in surprise, and Willow giggled. “You should always look for back up disks, Angel.”

“The name’s Angelus,” he snapped at her angrily. Digging his hands into her hair, he growled, “You’re new and have a lot to learn. I suggest you start by figuring out where you belong, and you do it quick.”

“To me,” Drusilla proclaimed loudly. Willow looked up and saw Spike sitting in a wheelchair and Drusilla dancing towards her. “She and her beautiful blood hair belong to me.” She dug her fingers into Angelus’ arm, and the older vampire released Willow. “It’s not nice to play with other people’s toys without asking, Angelus.”

Angelus looked angry, but he backed off. Willow got the impression that not even Angelus, the Scourge of Europe, wanted to come between Drusilla and her “toys.” Oddly enough, Willow found herself getting turned on by that idea, and leaned into the dark vampire. Drusilla trailed her hand down Willow’s back. Her nails were sharp enough to be felt even through her shirt, and Willow hummed with pleasure.

“I’m glad you have a new toy, Dru, but it isn’t getting me what I want.” Angelus suddenly swung his arm around, smacking Giles across the face. “How do I wake up Acathla, Rupert?”

“It’s simple, really,” Giles gasped out. “You must perform the ritual... in a tutu. Pillock!”

Willow and Spike burst into laughter, and Drusilla began pirouetting. Angelus was furious. “All right. Someone get the chainsaw.”

Still chuckling, Spike gently admonished, “Now, now, don't let's lose our temper.”

“Keep out of it, sit 'n' spin,” Angelus snarled.

“Look, “ Spike said reasonably. “You cut him up, you'll never get your answers.

Angelus looked at the blond vampire curiously. “Since when did **you** become so level-headed?”

“Right about the time you became so pig-headed,” Spike answered wryly. “You have your way with him, you'll never get to destroy the world. And I don't fancy spending the next month trying to get librarian out of the carpet. There are other ways.”

“Enlighten me,” Angelus sneered.

Willow decided to break into their conversation. “You throw away your chainsaw and try something that actually frightens him.”

“What would you know about it, fledgling?” Spike demanded derisively.

“A lot, actually.” Willow walked over to Giles, and caressed him gently. He shuddered, probably in disgust, but there was nothing but terror in his glazed eyes. The man who had just ridiculed his torturer was afraid of her. Her! Willow Rosenberg.

Willow smiled seductively at him and leant down to lick at the blood on his arms. Giles shuddered again, and Willow decided that she loved being a vampire. “We lived through our nightmares together, didn’t we Giles? Brought us all together.”

“So, Willow,” Angelus grated out. “What scares old Rupes here?”

“Well,” Willow drawled out, enjoying the attention. “He’s scared of getting lost in the stacks, and of Buffy dying—“

“Which she will,” Angelus snarled.

“—and of being unable to read,” Willow finished triumphantly. She settled herself down on Giles’ lap, straddling him, and began stroking his temple. “I think he’s worried about being useful, about being needed. Who would need a Watcher that couldn’t read? What good would he be?”

“Don’t see where this is helping, Willow,” Angelus ground out impatiently.

Willow ignored him. “Tell me, Giles, how many of your books are translated into Braille?” Spike and Angelus laughed, finally catching on. “Would you be of any use to **anyone** if you were blind? I’ll bet that Stevie Wonder can’t even keep a pet turtle. Do you think you could keep Buffy alive if I were to, say, pluck out your beautiful green eyes?”

Spike turned towards Angelus in admiration. “She’s good.”

“Willow,” Giles croaked with evident desperation. “Don’t do this. You don’t want to do this. You’re a good person, the best of all of us, really, and you don’t want to do this.”

“Don’t I?” Willow asked curiously. She continued to pet his temple, but was slowly moving inwards, towards his eyes. “I think I might, actually. I’m rather hungry, you know, and I’m thinking that a poke in the eye might create a good amount of blood. Enough for an appetizer, anyway.”

“Ooh, yes,” Drusilla called out happily. “Poke out his eyes! Yes! That’s always so much fun!” She began jabbing the air in spiteful glee, and quickly lost track of the conversation once more.

Willow leaned down to whisper in Giles’ ear, purposefully grinding her groin into his. “Why don’t you just tell Angelus what he wants to know?” She bit down on his earlobe, hard enough to draw blood, and greedily licked it up. Her bite caused an unexpected reaction, one which Willow tested by wiggling about. “Why, you sick bastard,” she cooed. “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you, Giles?” Leaning down to whisper again, she asked, “Or is it just me?”

“You’re not Willow,” he answered, deftly avoiding both questions.

“Not this again,” Angelus groaned in disgust.

“Did you want Willow?” she asked curiously. “Or were those eyes popping out of your head on Halloween just an aberration?” Hearing her apt turn of phrase, Willow let out a mad little giggle. “I’ll tell you a secret, Giles: I’ve had a crush on you for a long time.” Giles stared at her in shock, and she grinned. “I even had a picture of you hanging up in my locker, though I had to move it once I started dating Oz.” She brought her hands up to his eyes, placing her index fingers on the corners of each. His eyelids closed automatically at the touch, though it was clear that he would have preferred to watch his tormentor. “So it only seems fair for me to crush those gorgeous eyes that led to my painful, unrequited crush, don’t you think?”

“Don’t do this, Willow,” he pleaded.

“Well, **I** think it’s fair, but I won’t… if you tell Angelus what he wants to know.”

Giles brought his head up. Exhausted, battered, but still proud. “Angelus can go to hell!”

“I’m **trying** ,” Angelus drawled, “but I need you to tell me how to get there.”

“This isn’t getting us anywhere,” Spike muttered in irritation. “I have a better idea, one that involves getting actual results rather than all this boring conversation.”

Angelus glanced at Spike curiously. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. See, we get Dru—“

“I can do this,” Willow interrupted angrily. “Giles will tell you everything you want to know, Angelus.” The man in question glared furiously at her, and she smirked back at him. “It’s alright to be a bit frightened, you know. I mean, it is your first major loss of limb, after all.” And with that, the red-headed vampire plunged her right thumb into Giles’ left eye.

Giles had been largely silent throughout hours of torture, but this was too much. He howled in agony, and his screams rang throughout the entire mansion. The other vampires flocked into the room, feeding on the Watcher’s screams in the same way they normally fed on blood.

Willow fed on both. She popped the eye into her mouth, amused to note that it tasted like chicken. That first taste of blood was enough to cause her game face to emerge, and she paused for a second to feel her bumps. She’d never know for sure, since mirrors were now useless to her, but she suspected that she looked rather nice for a vampire.

Giles was still screaming, so she bent down to cover his mouth with her own. Giles thrashed beneath her and tried to bite her questing tongue. To her disappointment, his erection was completely gone now, suggesting that he wasn’t as much fun about pain as she had thought that he might be. Since kissing him wasn’t doing much for her, she moved to his desecrated eyesocket. Opening her mouth wide, she dipped her tongue into the socket and lapped up the flowing blood. It was an oddly intimate gesture, and she found herself getting turned on by it all.

Giles was screaming again, but this time there were coherent words to his howls. “Get her off me! Get that **thing** off me!”

Angelus lifted Willow away. She turned to him with a snarl, and he laughed. “What’s the matter, Rupert? This not your idea of foreplay?”

“I’ll tell you what you want to know,” Giles panted. “Just don’t let that… creature touch me again.”

“Are you sure, Giles?” Willow asked sweetly. “I don’t mind playing with you a bit longer. You do have another eye after all…”

Giles stared at Angelus imploringly. “It’s your blood! Your blood is the key! Don’t let—“

“Blood,” Angelus repeated. “Of course. The blood on my hands must be my own. I am the key that will open up the door.”

Drusilla danced over towards Willow and gave her a quick, fierce kiss. “And you never would have found out if it hadn’t been for my beautiful blood girl! What a good, good girl you are!” Drusilla pulled Willow close, and gave her a long, lingering kiss this time.

Willow had never kissed another woman before, and was surprised to discover how much she liked it. She was barely aware of Angelus’ continued musings. “My blood; my life. Okay. Kill him.”

“Uh,” Spike drawled. “But what if he's lying?”

“Yeah, good point,” Angelus acknowledged. The part of Willow that wasn’t caught up in kissing Drusilla agreed. “Alright, don't kill him. You know, I kinda like having you watch my back. It's kinda like old times.”

It sounded like Spike and Angelus were going to leave, which was just fine with Willow. Making out with her sire was far more interesting than ending the world. Spike’s hesitant, “Uh, Drusilla,” burst that happy little bubble.

But the raven-haired vampire didn’t drop her for Spike. Instead, Drusilla continued kissing her, and Willow wallowed in it. Caught up in the experience, she ignored Angelus’ impatient, “Willow…”

Spike’s tone turned snippy as he clipped out, “We are finished here, ducks.”

That finally caused Drusilla to step away from her, much to Willow’s disappointment. “Sorry,” she offered. “We were in the moment.”

“That’s fine, Dru,” Angelus answered patronizingly. “Just wait until I wake up Acathla, and I can join you two ladies.”

~*~*~

Willow had been fascinated by magic before Drusilla killed her, but she found herself getting very bored by Angelus’ ritual. A glance at Spike revealed that she wasn’t alone, though Drusilla seemed entranced by it all. She thought about going back to play with Giles some more, but wasn’t sure whether the others would like it. She had just about decided to risk their displeasure when a familiar voice called out, “Hello, lover.” Willow looked up in surprise, and saw Buffy standing there with a sword.

Willow may not have expected to see Buffy, but her appearance didn’t seem to faze Angelus at all. “I don’t have time for you.”

Buffy smirked. “You don't have a lot of time **left**.”

“Coming on kind of strong, don't you think?” Angelus sneered. “You're playing some deep odds here. Do you really think you can take us all on?”

Angelus may not have been impressed, but Willow recognized the look on Buffy’s face. The Slayer had an advantage that Angelus didn’t know about yet. Willow decided to slip out the back before Buffy saw her.

As she snuck out, Willow heard the sounds of a rather impressive fight coming from behind her. Clearly she had made the right decision.

Or not.

The sun was coming up, and she only had a few minutes before she turned to dust. Perhaps she should go back and take her chances with the Slayer after all; a stake was less certain than the sun. Just as she was about to turn around, however, she noticed a car with blacked out windows.

Praying that her vampire strength would be sufficient to tear open a locked door, Willow went over to the car. Luckily, it was unlocked. She checked for keys behind the mirror, and was disappointed to learn that her luck didn’t extend that far. “Guess it’s time to learn how to hotwire a car,” she mused to herself.

Five minutes later, Willow was certain that she **almost** had it, when the door opened.

It was Spike, with Drusilla draped over his shoulder, unconscious. “Slide over, Red.” Willow did as she was told, and Spike dumped Drusilla next to her. “So, you made a run for it, did you? Smarter than the average fledgling, I’ll give you that,” he commented approvingly.

“What happened?” Willow demanded.

“Slayer killed most of the minions, but Angelus still managed to wake Acathla up. Guess the world’s going to hell after all,” he observed philosophically.

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” asked curiously.

“Who, me?” he answered disparagingly. “Why would I want that?”

“Isn’t that what we always want?” Willow asked. “Vampires, I mean.”

“Sure, that’s the stereotype,” Spike admitted. “But only the stupid ones really do. I’m **not** stupid, which is why I made an alliance with the Slayer to keep the world where it is. Not that it did any good,” he grumbled.

“Don’t write Buffy off too quickly,” Willow warned. “She’s trickier than you might think. I can’t believe you made a deal with her against Angelus.”

“That’s because you don’t know everything about the poof,” Spike responded sullenly. “Also, you don’t know everything about what this world has to offer. You haven’t been around long enough to realize how much fun you can have once you’re dead.”

Willow shrugged dubiously. “I don’t know. I had a lot of fun with Giles.”

“Oh, yeah,” he laughed. “That was **great**! And there’s a lot more fun where that came from! Stay with Dru and me for a couple of decades and you’ll see what I mean.”

“Sounds good to me,” Willow lied. Oh, she wanted to stay with Drusilla, but she could do without Spike. She didn’t doubt that she could use Spike’s betrayal to turn Drusilla against him, and then it would be just the two of them. Unless they decided to come back for Giles. Something told her that he would be a lot of fun as a vampire. “So, where are we going?”

“Assuming the world doesn’t end after all, you mean?” Willow nodded. “South America. I want to get as far away from this place as I can. And I’m never coming back.”

“Good plan,” Willow commented. And it was, for the moment. But she certainly did intend to come back someday. Willow didn’t doubt that Buffy would save the world, and that she would run into the Slayer again. She was rather looking forward to it. “Definitely sounds good to me.”

THE END


End file.
